


夏の終わり

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Kudos: 1





	夏の終わり

夏。海潮。Kiss。一辈子在一起。  
这些简单的词语短句就足够构成龟梨和也人生的全部了，和也曾经如此想到。

嘈杂的化妆间，造型师抓紧时间在衣服上缝了些挂饰，希望舞台效果不会太差。从舞台传来的乐声隐约能听见，摇滚的鼓点让原本拥挤的后台又显得焦躁。四处忙碌的工作人员，快步跑到不同的休息室通知艺人上台。  
[龟梨要准备了哦，节目倒数开始了。]  
[了解。]龟梨套上外套，左肩的旧伤偏偏挑了这样的时间袭来，是绝对不能触碰的。仿佛轻轻的一下都会让骨头碎裂，他没有去看过医生，专业人士总会把问题形容的非常严重，这是ueda说的。前几天甜甜推荐他去一家很好的店做推拿，，koki总是带随身带冰块可以冰敷，其实也就是暂时麻痹罢了。龟梨觉得就算当下治好了，到年老的时候这些伤病依然会复发——前辈对他的关照没有忘记。  
但是他没有后悔，一开始踏入这个圈子确实带着几分运气和好奇，将近十年入社的经历将他的棱角打磨平滑，渐渐成长褪去稚气后最大的感受还是感谢。  
龟梨最后一次整了整衣服，跳上舞台，在灯光下光线亮丽，接受喝彩与fans狂热的尖叫，于是肩上的小伤又算得了什么。最好的方式是，用愈加激情的表演去回应这一切。

空荡荡的后台略显昏暗，录制到深夜staff们几乎拖着疲劳的身子回去，体贴的工作人员小声提醒龟梨早点回去，他礼貌的说了谢谢，一贯的温柔微笑很是让人放心。并不是不想回去，他咬紧牙齿试图要站起来，肩头上的伤痛使得手臂失去全部支撑力，先前的剧烈舞蹈更是将肌肉损耗到顶点，是比折断手臂还要残酷的现实。  
不必着急，此刻的龟梨安慰自己。他不会自怨自哀，也不会流泪，平静的接受这一切无常，心里反而会好受一点吧。幸好右手还能活动，他尽量把杂物都收到包里，一边祈愿阵痛可以减轻些。  
[就知道你在这里。]  
突然他听到另一个声音，房间的灯被打开。赤西靠在门边，拿着一罐止痛喷雾。  
[原本说好去聚会的，大家等你到节目录制结束你也没来，连电话都不打来一个，不负责任的家伙。]听上去好像都是责备，对于这两个人来说是不一样的。赤西说着一边走到龟梨身边，一点也不顾忌，翻起他的袖子，肌肉的红肿到了极限，如果不采取措施今后能不能正常生活也说不定会成问题。  
喷完止痛剂后，赤西不知从哪里摸出一瓶药膏，[maru给我的，说什么祖传的药，切切切谁信他，我分明看到他耳朵红了。]  
即使知道仁拼命在扯开话题，和也不愿就这样揭穿他。他喜欢听他说，倘若是一辈子就好了。  
仁一边帮和也搓药，他不敢喊疼。  
[呐，我说绷带就算了啦。]和也挡着仁的手，[明天有演出呢，肯定会看到包扎的痕迹……]  
[别人怎么说我不管，要是你受伤我会担心的。]仁适时地抓住时机，攥紧和也细长的手腕死死不放。  
[我……]  
[好了，回家吧，东西都收拾好了吧。]  
起先龟梨没听懂这句话的意思，歉意的埋下头觉得又让仁替自己担忧了。抬起头，仁握住他的手，扣紧他的手指，另一只手提起略显沉重的背包，拉着他离开电视局。  
[一 起 回 去 吧 。]

接近深夜，所以两人尝试偶而乘夜电车回去。不出乎龟梨所料，最近忙着录音的仁根本没好好睡觉，坐上车后几分钟就倒在他的身边睡着了。从熬出的眼圈就明白他在坚持着，硬撑的样子还很笨拙。说是一辈子的幸运也许言之过早，龟梨依然很感谢能和赤西相遇。和仁呆在一起很安心，就好比此时此刻的空气里全无陌生感，熟悉的香味也好，沐浴露的味道，香波的味道，仿佛这些不能再小的细节，早已刻在了绵长的生命之中。  
下车前提早一站叫仁醒来，曾经有睡过站的经历。Jr的赤西拉着龟梨赶前辈的通告，虽说是不怎么重要的伴舞，两人都想去做好它，绝没想到通宵打电动的仁睡个稀巴烂，到达现场的时候演出早已结束，正巧遇上离开的前辈，不发一语让两人感到彻骨的恐怖，从此再也不敢迟到。  
被龟梨轻轻唤醒的仁睁开睡眼，看到龟梨皱眉的样子，心里清楚其实龟梨比他更需要休息。  
[把手交给我。]  
[……]  
仁很大方的牵起和也的手，让他忍不住矫情的想是不是时间就会定格，会让他永远活在这个承诺里。  
子夜路上鲜少有行人，跟着仁走过每一个路灯，看得到萤火虫在微弱的灯光下盘旋，夏日的脚步悄无声息的走近，蝉鸣，温热的水汽，扑面而来。

毕竟是喧闹的城市，与记忆里的海边差别太多。

仁擅自收拾了行李，就带着龟梨跳上去往海边的火车。车途够长，颠簸中仁喘着气像龟梨解释，反正两人在事务所处于冷冻期，与其整个暑假干等着伴舞演出，不如一块出去玩。那次kt做访问，偶而听到和也说最想去海边，所以自己做了决定。  
听完后龟梨很黑线的想那种回答你都能信，真不是一般的天然呢。也是从那个时候他知道仁是个任性的家伙，任性的有点可爱的家伙。  
透过车窗看到海的仁就已经显得十分兴奋，趴在桌边抵着额头张望这片海域。连龟梨都禁不住想看一看了。  
深深的蓝，深不可测得蓝，反复冲击着沙滩，潮起潮落。

显然赤西不是什么都没准备，一下火车就直奔亲戚家。远房表叔很欢迎两个孩子来过暑假，这样一来住是没问题了。  
随手一扔行李的仁拉着龟梨的手，往海域的方向奔跑。凉爽的海风，海鸥就在头顶上自由飞翔，过了一会累了才停下，汗流夹背，视线所目及之处叩开心灵之扉，意外的觉得幸福。  
[喂，为什么还穿着黑色的tshirt~]仁转身看看龟梨，觉得不符时宜。  
[我喜欢黑色嘛，比起仁来强很多吧。]  
[哈？你再说一遍？]  
说着仁开始追赶着龟梨，跑进浅水区。海水的冲力稍稍阻碍了奔跑的速度，龟梨猛地想起和papa小翼曾一块去海边冲浪似乎也没有这么快乐过。  
[KAME！]仁趁龟梨走神的时候，向他泼水。沿海地区原本就很清爽，凉丝丝的海水打在身上像是要把人带入另一个世界。  
[过分啊，jin！]其实和也挺不想还手，如果对方是无心的，自己的立场就会很糟糕，说不定两人会吵起来也说不定。  
他轻轻说了声baka，向更远处跑去。

[夏天是关东煮。]不知从哪一本书上看到唯一可以记得的句子。伴随天天都挤满人群的庙会，不吃些什么会很遗憾。夜晚的海会涨潮，海滨管理员提醒说要小心。对这一带不熟悉的仁和和也换上浴衣，木屐是借表哥的，出奇得不合适。仁边走边说夹得脚趾疼，龟梨在一旁偷笑。  
沿路时不时都会看到些穿精致和服的少女，提着小灯笼，金鱼水袋，品种多样的小吃捧在手中舍不得吃。  
仁先买了热腾腾的关东煮，急着出来玩的原因，两人都还没好好吃过东西。  
[小心烫手啊，总觉得你会拿不稳。]  
龟梨什么都没说，接过杯子，确实是满满一杯烫口的食物，不知为何吃进嘴里有股甜滋滋的味道。于是吃的更加快了，[喂，舌头会很疼啊，kame～]  
八点是庙会人流的最高时点，蹲在一旁吃东西的龟梨和仁不得不让道拥挤的人群，眼看这样下去就会失散。仁对和也说，[你要好好抓住我哦。]  
两人随着人群，接着买了许多小点心。仁说他在吃上从来都没有输过，龟梨懵懵懂懂的相信了。出生消化系统就没长好的他不禁有些羡慕起仁。  
但最最喜欢的还是去海边，不做什么就很好。  
赤西懒洋洋的牵着和也的手，躲过了管理员，溜进沙滩。可以感受到白天的温度残留在沙砾中，在脚趾缝隙间自由嬉戏，龟梨拿着没有吃完的冰沙，发起了呆。  
[煞风景的家伙。]仁觉得龟梨就是个喜欢把烦恼一股脑往自己身上揽的人，和也现在想什么他很清楚。他偷偷站起身，不知不觉走到龟梨身后，突然蒙住了和也的眼睛。  
[仁，你在干什么啊。]  
[嘘，别说话——]仁的食指轻靠龟梨的嘴唇，[听海浪的声音好不好？]  
潮湿融合进空气里，世界瞬间变得如此安静与和平。除了仁轻微的呼吸声，不知怎得。龟梨竟什么都没听见，但这前所未有的宁静缓缓拂去他的顾虑。  
[我要放开手了。]  
[嗯。]  
赤西张开手，于是和也看到了最美的星夜，美得无法再用字词描绘。远离城市喧嚣的海边，有一片恒久闪烁的星空。年幼的孩子可以看到他梦中的星座群，多愁的少女在苍穹下默默许愿，恋人们在微笑着的月牙儿见证下给予承诺。  
[我……没什么可以送和也的，但是这是我最喜欢的夜空！]  
或许这就是初恋告白，龟梨不知道，眼眶微微湿润，夜色太暗仁看不见。

‘……我看着你特别为我所展现的天空，无数的星星装满了我的心。我多么希望我有一幢足够大的房子，足够装下这片天空，然后用一辈子去守护它，守护你。’

最后还是忍不住红了眼眶，不知情的仁走过来说我会永远对你那么好，属于少年的誓言。所以龟梨愈加止不住眼泪了，从小到大没人对他那么好。  
仁惊慌失措的抹去龟梨眼角的泪花，早知道和也如此纤细敏感，原本想炒热情绪反而让气氛变得更加暖湿，想到这儿就觉得很失策。一开始藏在手中的花火全部被打湿了，仁感到可惜然而无可奈何。这时龟梨也止住了哭泣，呆呆的看着花火，大概懂了仁的意思。  
[别再哭了。夏天还没有结束，我们还有很多时间。]  
[嗯。]

弥漫着生命与死亡不断交替的夏日，当往复的海潮带走最后一丝热浪，少年们重新登上火车返回城市，大海已全部将他们的面容记得。

‘……夏天结束了，你和我一起逛庙会的夏天结束了，你和我一起看烟花的夏天结束了，你和我一起吃同一碗关东煮的夏天结束，这所有的季节随着第一片秋叶的降落，一起无声无息的殒落。你最爱遥望的天空里一点痕迹都不曾留下，星辰依旧按着时节阴晴圆缺。  
……而这一年的夏季将永远被深藏。’

仁和以前一样睡觉喜欢踢被子，龟梨轻轻替他盖上，不想阳光刺醒了仁。他们看见自己映在彼此的瞳孔中，无须言语。  
[和也，告诉我，是不是想起以前的事了？]  
[嗯。]  
[我带你去远方的那一次？]  
[是啊，仁，你记不记得，我在con上忘词？]  
[被koki吐嘈了呢。]  
[其实我并没有走神，我们站在同一个舞台上，耀眼的灯光、fans手中挥舞的荧光棒，在我眼前交替闪烁。就像那天我记忆中的天空，那么美丽。]  
仁听了似乎有些吃惊，不得不承认龟梨记性比他好而且是个死脑筋的人。  
[别说了，让我看看你的伤。]  
这次龟梨没有反抗，乖乖的卷起袖子。仁小心的拆开纱布，红肿已经消退了大半。  
[表演没关系么。事务所的人太过分了，伤成这样还说继续演出。]  
[没有办法啊，演出是不能取消的。]  
[你啊。]仁抬起头，与和也略带湿润的目光刚好接上。  
或许，这就叫做喜欢。

如果十年后问龟梨和也进入J+后他最庆幸的事，他依然会像零三年的某期杂志访谈中回答的那样，说‘能因为这份工作认识赤西实在太好了。’  
他在心中衷心的说道，能相遇实在太好了。

[好了，走了。]仁拿起车钥匙和短衣说，[我帮你请了一个长假，从现在开始。]  
[嗯？去那里？]和也一脸莫名，但和仁的视线默契的对上的那个瞬间他就已经明白，到达何处都是一样的，有一样东西是不会改变的。  
[海——边——，你一直最想去的地方啊。]  
[啊。]  
(你还记得。)  
[KAME ]  
[嗯？]  
仁凑近和也说道，

[夏天怎么会结束？]

END  
2008-7-6

这是我曾经以为的王道。


End file.
